1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device integrated with solar cells and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display device integrated with solar cells on which a solar cell is integrated on a side of an emissive display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an emissive display device can be an inorganic electro luminescent (IEL), an organic electro luminescent (OEL), an organic light emitting display (OLED) or a plasma display panel (PDP). In each of these display devices, light is generated in the active layer and propagates on all directions. However, since a display panel can only be viewed from one side, generated rays that travel towards the screen can be viewed while all other rays that do not travel towards the screen are not viewed and are thus wasted. What is needed is a display that makes better use of these rays that are generated but not viewed.
Sometimes a display may be formed with a solar cell. The solar cell receives sun light and converts it to electricity. The display panel uses electricity and produces visible images. However such a combination device allows operation of only one of the display and the solar cell at any one point in time. Such units are also bulky in volume as they consume a lot of space. Further, they have lots of wiring making such devices complicated. The wires generate noise which further disrupts operation of the device and other devices in the vicinity. Therefore, what is also needed is a combination device that is compact, does not have lots of wiring and that both the solar cells and the display can operate simultaneously.